One Third
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Itachi, Naruto's best friend's brother needs someone to be there for him. But how can Naruto be both Sasuke and Itachi's everything? And what about Neji? Narusasu Naruita Naruneji Nejisasu M for language
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sneered as he passed his older brother and the man's boyfriend making out on the living room couch. He stomped his way up the stairs, went into his room, and slammed the door. His scowl was still deeply etched into his features as he turned on his stereo and cranked the volume to the max, until it was so loud that he couldn't even hear himself think.

Good.

He didn't _want _to think.

xXxXxXx

Orochimaru pulled away from Itachi as he heard the banging of the door from upstairs. Itachi ground his teeth.

"Fucking immature brat…"

The latter half of Itachi's sentence, however, went unheard because of the sudden pulsing emo music blaring through the house. The twenty-year-old's glare darkened and he stood up abruptly and marched to his younger brother's room.

When Itachi threw open the door, Sasuke ignored him in favor of staring at the cover of the case of the CD he was listening to. The older of the brothers strode over to the stereo and violently hit the off button. Sasuke looked up.

There was his brother, standing with one hand on his hip and his glare firmly in place. Sasuke stared at him hard for a moment before simply stating, "Don't touch my shit." before reaching to turn it back on. Itachi slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare turn that on again!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Itachi rolled his heavily lined eyes. "Because it's _disturbing _Oro and I!"

Sasuke grimaced and then shrugged. "He only wants you for the sex anyway." He reached over and turned the music back on.

"UGH!" Itachi yelled over the blaring speakers in frustration. "You're so immature! No wonder you only have one friend!" He spun on his heel, leaving the room.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled to his brother's retreating back.

xXxXxXx

When Itachi returned to the living room, Orochimaru was already gone. He sighed dejectedly and flopped onto the couch. He lay staring at the ceiling for several minutes before someone came bursting through the door.

That someone happened to be Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's only friend. Naruto was in the same grade as Sasuke, but, really, they couldn't be more different; like night and day. One of their major differences was that Sasuke _hated _Itachi and that Naruto got along with him fine.

As Naruto entered the house unannounced, he took note of the blaring music. He smiled crookedly at Itachi. "Want me to fix 'im?" he asked good-naturedly.

Itachi smiled back. "What would I do without you, Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged. "Probably run around like a headless chicken."

Itachi fake-scowled and smacked the sixteen-year-old on the back of the head. "Get upstairs before I go ninja on your ass, Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed and pecked his best friend's brother on the cheek. "You love me too much for that." He claimed, before racing up the stairs.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed with a smile, in a considerably better mood than before.

xXxXxXx

Naruto entered the room rather discretely and shut off the music before Sasuke even noticed I was there.

"I _told _you to keep your fucking hands off of my," Sasuke cut himself off as he looked up. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, yourself." Naruto stated, plopping down on the bed. "I sat around for fifteen minutes after school waiting for you, what's up with that?"

The brunette sighed, looking down. "I cut sixth."

"_Again?!"_

"I just wasn't in the mood, okay!" the teen exclaimed defensively, trying to avoid an explanation.

"Not in the mood, my ass, Sasuke! You always have a reason for ditching."

"Neji." Sasuke stated, as if that was explanation enough. Hyuuga Neji _was_ Sasuke's X-boyfriend, after all.

It nearly was enough of an explanation.

"What about Neji?"

"He's with Haku, now. I saw them kissing in the hallway."

Naruto sighed, draping himself over Sasuke. "So what? He's allowed to kiss Haku now, you two aren't together anymore. You need to move on."

"Yeah I guess…"

"What else is bothering you?" Naruto said, mind registering the hesitance in Sasuke's demeanor.

"…Something's wrong with Itachi."

Naruto grinned. Sasuke could pretend he hated Itachi all he wanted, but when it really came down to it, Sasuke cared about him. They _were _each other's only family, after all.

"How so?" The blonde asked, lying down on the bed.

"He cries every night."

Naruto frowned. "Just randomly?"

Sasuke lay down next to Naruto. "No, after he and that Orochi-creep do it, snake man leaves, and _then _he cries."

Naruto smiled, trying to put some humor into the conversation. "How do you know they do it. Listening?"

Sasuke blushed and sputtered. "Hell no! His room's right next to mine! I mean, I play music but they're fucking _loud!_"

Naruto chuckled. "Do you want me to talk to him, then?"

"Only if you don't tell him I told you." Sasuke replied quickly.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to say I knew he was crying ever night, then?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Fine, then tell him I told you to talk to him because it's annoying the fuck out of me. Because it is."

Naruto laughed, hugging his best friend. "Alright."

(A/N) how's it sounding?


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are faaaantastic.

Naruto made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Itachi standing over by the stove.

"What're you up to?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi jumped and turned around

"Oh! Naruto, you surprised me. I'm just making some tea, want some?"

"Sure" Naruto responded, moving to sit at the table. Once Itachi had poured the tea into two mugs and had moved to sit across from Naruto, handing him one, the conversation began.

"Itachi…" The blonde started. "You know you could come to me if you ever had a problem, right?" He took the safe course

Itachi laughed dryly. "Of course, but that's what I have Orochimaru for, I suppose, isn't it?"

The younger of the two smiled weakly. "Yeah, but you know, I mean if you ever had a problem with him."

The Uchiha paled a bit, visibly. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke says you've been crying after Orochimaru leaves every night."

Itachi bit his lip, tapping his fingers on the rim of his mug. He wasn't exactly ready to be talking about this, so he changed the subject. "What would Sasuke care, anyway? He hates me."

It worked, the blonde's eyes softened. He really wished Itachi could see how much Sasuke really did care. Itachi was only trying his very best to take care of Sasuke after their parents' deaths. He was only twenty and having the responsibility of making sure Sasuke made the right decisions and turned out alright was heavy on his shoulders. Initially, Sasuke had blamed Itachi for their parents' deaths, and had shut him out completely. But once Sasuke had gotten over that, he couldn't bring himself to open back up to his brother. Itachi blamed himself for Sasuke's problems at school and worried about him constantly.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to tell Itachi that Sasuke really was worried about him, but he couldn't go back on his word to Sasuke, his best friend, so he spit out the lie he was told to. "He says it's keeping him from sleeping."

Itachi sighed, and rubbed his temples and Naruto moved around the table to sit in the chair next to him and take Itachi's hand in his. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Itachi insisted. "A little bit tired, but fine."

Naruto smiled sadly, knowing he wasn't going to get Itachi to admit his problems that day and said, "Why don't you go take a nap, then? I promise I won't let anyone kidnap and rape Sasuke while you're sleeping."

Itachi laughed a little. "I can't Oro's coming over later."

"Then I'll tell him you're sleeping when he comes."

"You're too good to me, Naruto. I'm twenty years old, you're _sixteen_! I should be taking care of you!"

Naruto laughed. "Well I'm not the one that needs taking care of! Too bed with you!" He exclaimed, yanking the older boy up and pushing him towards the stairs.

xXxXxXx

When Naruto got back to Sasuke's room, the boy looked at him for confirmation that his brother was alright. Naruto shook his head. "No luck."

Sasuke sighed.

The two sat in amiable silence until Sasuke broke it with a sad whisper. "Why do you think Neji broke up with me?"

The blonde sighed, looking at Sasuke's unshed tears. "Oh Sasuke," he enveloped him in a hug. "It doesn't matter, you deserve better anyway. Just forget about him."

Sasuke sighed and leaned into Naruto's embrace.

Naruto inhaled deeply. If there was anything he could say about Itachi and Sasuke, it was that they both smelled amazing.

After a few minutes Naruto spoke again. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Will you?" Sasuke asked hopefully

"Of course"

(A/N): Is it me or is this not moving at all…?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto couldn't sleep, not after what Sasuke had told him. However, for the brunette snuggled into his side, that sleep didn't seem to be much of a problem at all. The blonde absentmindedly stroked Sasuke's hair as he listened to the music that was still playing, albeit softer than that afternoon.

So far, Sasuke's story was proving to be true, because if Naruto listened close enough, he could hear rather clearly the banging of a headboard against the wall in the room next door. Naruto had known Sasuke nearly all of his life, which meant he had also known Itachi for just as long. Sometimes he forgot that Itachi was actually older than he, mostly because he just felt the constant need to protect him; the same way he did Sasuke. Ever since their parents' deaths, both brothers had been so fragile and easy to manipulate, and it made Naruto feel like their protector.

The blonde was startled from his thoughts by one last bang against the wall and two very _audible _and _clear _moans. Naruto knew it was wrong to be listening, and he wanted to blush and turn up the music, but he knew that this was the time to be paying the most attention, so he turned the music off and crept to the door instead. H opened it just a crack, slowly, and looked out with one eye. Orochimaru left the room and stood halfway down the hallway, smoothing out his shirt. Itachi stood in the doorway, sheet around his waist, watching him with saddened eyes.

"Stay tonight?" he asked, in a way that made it sound repetitious.

"No." The older man answered without hesitation. "I've got better shit to do than stay with you for no reason, Itachi."

Itachi leaned his head against the door frame, pleading. "Please? We can even fuck, again, if you want…" He sounded ready to choke on his own words.

Orochimaru stopped and sighed, ready to walk down the stairs. Without turning around he answered, "Ita, you're a good fuck, but both you and I know this isn't love, and I've got somewhere more important to be. If we're going to continue this, you need to stop acting like I'm expected to be your everything."

And then he left.

Once the front door slammed, Itachi sunk slowly to his knees. He gripped the door frame, still leaning his head on it. He clenched his eyes closed, and took a deep, shuttering breath, but didn't cry. Naruto imagined that this was because he had been told it was bothering Sasuke. The blonde wanted to go and comfort Itachi, but he didn't want to admit that he had been spying on him. So, instead, he stayed up for hours, just watching Itachi in the door frame, silently sending him messages of comfort.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke was still in bad shape the next day, so Naruto had opted to take him out to the movies. However, his plan backfired when the reached the theatre, instantly spotting the obvious Neji and Haku sucking each others' faces off in line for the movie Naruto and Sasuke had already bought tickets for.

Sasuke gasped and had his eyes glued to the couple, before Naruto stepped in front of his view.

"Sasuke, look at me, forget about them, we're going to enjoy this movie, alright? Just ignore them."

The brunette nodded but doubted his ability to do such a thing. For Naruto's sake, however, he did his best to stand in line with a straight face.

He lasted five minutes before he latched onto Naruto, close to tears.

The sudden movement caused Neji to look over. When his eyes connected with Naruto's, he gave an apologetic smile before whispering something to Haku and pulling them both behind a few other people so that they were no longer visible. Naruto smiled sadly. Neji really was a good guy, he and Sasuke just hadn't worked.

When the movie opened, Sasuke had collected himself enough to walk in with a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

The way home from the movies was silent. When Naruto parked his car in front of Sasuke's house, before the brunette could leave, he grabbed the boy's hand and said, "Sasuke, don't worry about Neji, alright? You don't need him, you've got me, and, hell, you've got Itachi, too. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

Sasuke stared at him in awe, and the only answer Naruto got to his question was his best friend's lips crashing against his. He was so surprised that he pulled back at first. However, as soon as he realized how amazing it had felt, his lips were back on Sasuke's and he was pulling the brunette by the waist as close to him as he could.

When they finally pulled out of the kiss, Sasuke asked, "What does this mean, then?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it should be a secret."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

xXxXxXx

After several weeks, not much had changed in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. It was just as before, they were best friends. They went out to eat, sat around and listened to music, and generally just hung out. The only difference was that now, there were intermissions of really hot make-out sections. But that was it.

That particular night, Naruto was sleeping over at Sasuke's again, as he often did on Friday nights. Again the brunette was asleep and Naruto waited for the scene he had almost become used to to occur. Again he peeked out the cracked door. He couldn't help it, he needed to watch.

This time, however, as Orochimaru was buttoning up the last of the buttons on his shirt, he glanced toward Sasuke's room and _saw him._

"You…" he said accusingly. "what the hell are you doing?!"

Itachi looked his way and he had no choice. He stood up and walked out into the hallway.

"Spying are you? I bet you're getting a good kick out of this, hm? Enjoying Ita-Chan's misery, too?"

Itachi looked away in shame at having been seen.

"Just shut up and leave." Naruto said. Now that he'd been found out, he might as well do something about what was going on.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to listen to some little fucker like you?"

Naruto clenched his jaw and landed a square punch in Orochimaru's face.

The man staggered back, wiping the blood off of his lip. "Damn, Itachi, you're more trouble than you're worth. Fuck this; I'm finished with your pansy bullshit."

And he was gone.

Itachi stood staring at the staircase he had disappeared down in dismay, a look of horror written on his face.

Sasuke, who had heard all the commotion, now stood in his own doorway, wide-eyed. He watched as his best friend went and took a now sobbing Itachi into his arms. He wanted to help comfort his older brother but he was afraid that he would do something wrong, so he left it up to Naruto and closed his door.

Maybe it was luck, or maybe it was fate, but Sasuke was a second too early to watch something possibly traumatizing. The second Sasuke closed that door, Naruto and Itachi's lips somehow found each others.

And Naruto and Itachi were kissing, violently. Within moments, Naruto had Itachi up against the wall, tongue in his mouth, and hands on his hips. And the older boy was pressing back just as firmly, hands locked around Naruto's neck. The position should have been awkward, as Itachi was taller than Naruto, but somehow it worked.

It went on like that for what seemed like forever until Itachi suddenly jerked away.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Naruto was confused. He knew in the back of his mind that this was wrong to do to Sasuke, but it wasn't like he was officially his boyfriend anyways. Besides, Itachi didn't even know about him and Sasuke.

"You're too young. I'm too old, I mean, you're Sasuke's…we can't."

Naruto would regret it later, but at the moment he just wasn't thinking clear enough. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss Itachi again, so he blurted, "Secret. We'll keep it secret."

And that was all it took until Itachi was his again.

xXxXxXx

The next few weeks were torture for Naruto. He felt guilt constantly. Every time he kissed Sasuke, he thought about what Itachi would do if he found out. And every time he kissed Itachi, he thought about how much it would hurt Sasuke. He was in constant agony but he couldn't bring himself to tell either of them, or choose which one he wanted. He wanted both, he _loved _them both!

It was one of these days when he was on the kitchen counter with Itachi against his cupboard that someone decided to let themselves in.

Hyuuga Neji had been in the Uchiha household enough times to know that just because nobody answered when you knocked didn't mean nobody was home. But when he walked past _Naruto _and _Itachi_ sucking face on the kitchen counter, he realized it must have been a while since he'd talked to either Naruto or Sasuke for him to have missed something _that _huge.

He made his way upstairs to Sasuke's room, and knocked on the door.

When it was opened, and Sasuke's eyes connected with his, he was met with a shocked expression. Before the Uchiha could say anything, Neji spoke.

"I know you must hate me, and everything, but I'm really sorry, and I've realized that you're the only one for me. I want you back."

Sasuke couldn't even muster up any anger and the only thing he could manage to say, was "I, I can't! I'm with someone right now!"

Neji looked appalled "_Who?_"

Sasuke blushed and looked at the floor. "Naruto…"

Neji blinked a few times. "Uzumaki? He's sweet on your brother! I just saw them swapping saliva in the kitchen!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke stared at Neji, not quite comprehending.

"…What?"

Neji nodded, enthusiastically, he was naturally excited by drama. "Just now, in the kitchen, Naruto had Itachi up against the cupboards. I swear it. I can show you now!"

Sasuke, still processing this information, could do nothing but nod. Neji led him down the stairs and into the hallway. Halfway down it, he turned to Sasuke and put a finger to his lips, signally that he should be quiet. He peaked around the corner, turned back, and motioned for Sasuke to look.

It was true.

There was Naruto and Itachi, obviously engaged in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke couldn't keep himself from gasping rather loudly and toppling onto the tile kitchen floor.

That was all it took. In a second, Naruto was off of Itachi and in the middle of the room, and Itachi was standing up beside him, finger combing his hair nervously.

"Sasuke…! I…"

Sasuke didn't even wait for more. "How could you?! I thought we were together! And all this time you were with my brother?!"

Itachi, who had been prepared to defend Naruto faltered at this. "You and Naruto together? But we've been…I mean we were afraid you'd get mad, so we kept it a secret…but…"

Naruto glanced quickly back and forth between Itachi and Sasuke as his world came crashing down around him. "Sasuke..! Itachi…! I…I mean…You…I didn't…" He was at a loss for words.

Sasuke ran away crying.

Itachi was finally processing that he had been played. "Damnit, Naruto! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Itachi, please, it wasn't like that,"

"Then tell me Naruto. What the hell was it like?!"

Naruto couldn't think of a thing to say, so Itachi stormed out of the room.

"Hmmmm, seems like someone fucked up big time, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Neji."

Naruto left the Uchiha household.

xXxXxXx

Once he got to his apartment, he took a shower, and spent another few hours pacing back and forth. At roughly six o' clock, his doorbell rang. It was Neji.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" The brunette asked sickeningly sweetly.

Naruto, too tired to protest just stood aside. Once Neji was in, he flopped down on his sofa. He and Neji had been relatively good friends for a while. There was a break in their friendship once Neji dumped Sasuke. Naruto was hoping that maybe that rip could be repaired now if the brunette could possibly give him some advice, or at least listen to his side of the story, not that there was much of one. Sure, maybe Neji was a bit insensitive at times, but he was still a good person.

However, before Naruto could ask for Neji's listening ear, the other boy was on his lap.

Naruto blinked at him, waiting for him to explain their compromising situation.

Neji put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "You were doing Itachi and Sasuke at the same time…" he whispered.

The blonde was about to reply that he hadn't been 'doing' either of them, when Neji leaned in a bit too close for comfort.

"That's so hot."

And then his lips were on Naruto's."

(A/N): I'm shameless. This is ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto shoved Neji back by the shoulders. "Wait, how does me seeing two hot guys at the same time get _you _hot?" He asked in general confusion. Neji stared at him with one eyebrow lifted up for a moment before sighing and slouching down in his place on Naruto's lap.

"You just completely ruined that."

"Ruined what?"

"My whole 'sexy, slutty Neji has no shame' routine thing. You were supposed to fuck me and then feel worse about yourself."

Naruto looked surprised. "What? That's ridiculous! I already feel horrible about what I did to Sasuke and Itachi, what part of my mind would ever think it would be a good idea to bang one of their ex-boyfriends? How was that supposed to work?"

Neji shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea when I was practicing my 'come hither' look in the mirror."

Naruto shook his head and unceremoniously stood up and dumped Neji onto the floor. "What kind of friend are you? Shouldn't you be helping me through this instead of making it worse? I don't get you, Neji, you get too caught up in the drama of things. This isn't an episode of the OC, or your mom's favorite soap opera."

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. I'm not really into you, anyway. I just wanted to be part of the drama. So should I turn into 'best friend' Neji, now?"

"You should turn into 'gives Naruto super good advice' Neji, now." Naruto said with an air of sadness around him as he slumped back onto the couch. Neji sat down next to him.

"Pick."

"What?"

"Pick. You can't have both. Which do you want more?"

"It's not like that! I can't just, just, _choose_."

"Well, you're going to have to. One of them you'll tell you were confused about your standing in your relationship and felt like you needed to support the other and felt torn between them, and the other you'll tell that it was an accidental exaggeration of the protective feeling you felt for them. You just have to know which to say to whom."

"Isn't is bad to plan what I'm going to say to them now? Shouldn't I just let the truth out when I see them?"

"Well, it IS the truth, isn't it? You're just planning it so that it doesn't come out like shit. Because, let's face it, Naruto, you're no genius with words."

"Yeah. I guess you're right Neji. Thanks. Do you think there's chance of me getting one of them back?"

Neji tossed his head back and laughed. "Not in hell, Uzumaki. You and I both know that Uchihas are much too stubborn to ever forgive anyone."

Naruto slouched back down. "Damn. You're right."

"Yeah, so while we're on the topic of you not getting laid by any Uchihas soon, you sure you don't want to sleep with me?"

The blond looked up to make sure that his friend was just joking, and upon seeing the twinkle in his eyes and the smirk on his lips, smiled in relief. "You're a horrible person, Neji."

"Yeah. But at least I don't hate you. That's got to count for something, right?"

"Psh. Yeah. Sure. Keep on thinking that. Why were you at Sasuke's house, anyway?"

Neji shrugged uncomfortably. "I was trying to win Sasuke back."

"Do you even _want_ him back?"

"Uh. No. Not really. I'm just kind of bored..."

Naruto shook his head, not upset. He knew that Neji wasn't trying to be an asshole, he just didn't have that much respect for other peoples' feelings. "How is it that every time you get me into trouble, I don't just kick your ass and never talk to you again?"

Neji smiled. "Because I'm always the one that gets your ass out of trouble, too. You'd be lost without me, Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled back. "Life would sure be a hell of a lot more boring without you, hyuuga. I'll give you that."


End file.
